


Coffee and Books

by MelodiousNocturne



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousNocturne/pseuds/MelodiousNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is a bookseller at the local bookstore. His flirty interactions with customers are his cornerstone until one day a sandy blond comes in and fumbles his way into his heart. Little does he know he will be seeing much more of Cullen in the future. </p>
<p>General fluffly pre-relationship cuteness.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at actually writing fanfiction. I hope that you all like it, but let me know ideas for the future or anything I should fix.This is a really short intro to the story, since I was too excited to test the waters with it. Thanks!
> 
> The example for the bookstore is one like a Barnes & Noble that has a cafe inside the bookstore; that worked better for me.

“Now if you’re looking for a book that’s got a bit of a twist ending and also has more than a few things to say about our society – I feel like Chuck Palahniuk will be a good author for you to move onto.”

Dorian guided his customer around the desk and over to the fiction books with a flourish. Every customer was a small puzzle, and he enjoyed it. Every one of them wanted something, but not always sure of what it was exactly. He’s a font of knowledge and he couldn’t be happier sharing it with them – even if it is more showing off.

“Here we are.” He grabbed a copy of ‘Invisible Monsters’ and ‘Choke’ off of the shelf. “Now I know you’re aware of the book ‘Fight Club’, but these are definitely titles with which you must get acquainted with. I’m sure you’re going to just _adore_ them.”

He pressed the books into the young lady’s hands and perhaps lingered on the word adore a bit longer than necessary as he added a small smirk. She blushed lightly as she gripped the books, and mumbled a shy ‘thank you’.

_Nothing but a game, I suppose._ Dorian tidied up the desk and resumed his walk around the store. He had worked in various bookstores for years; this job was practically second nature at this point. Never before had he been a manager, and he felt it suited him. Carrying authority and whatnot, this should have happened years ago. But the part he really enjoyed was recommending books to people, sharing these stories that they may never have come across without his mention. Dorian sighed to himself and smiled as he shook his head. _Quite the book nerd I’ve become…_

On his way around the store checking on his employees, he made it to the cash registers. “And how are we doing up here, ladies?” He smiled and walked over to the head cashiers.

“Oh, you know.” Kristin smiled back and laughed lightly. “Just being the absolute best employees at all possible.” Joyce looked over and continued with her busy work, not one for unneeded conversation.

“Of course, I’d expect nothing less. Now, tell me the truth. Does this outfit scream ‘help I’m stuck in librarian hell’ or ‘bowties are sexy’? Do be honest.”

Kristin gave him a once over, her hand at her chin as she contemplated his outfit, a navy blue sweater over a lilac button up with an argyle bowtie to top it off. “I like the color, and you’re rockin’ the sweater shirt combo, but honestly the bowtie isn’t too much. I go with ‘bowties are sexy’. It would be too much if you had suspenders, I suppose.” She giggled at the picture in her mind. “Okay, maybe you should actually get suspenders. That’d be a hoot.”

“Yes, well that will be the day, won’t it?”

“So, anyways.” She looked at him and crossed her arms. “I just had this lovely young thing come through the line.” She looked at Dorian with an eyebrow raised. “I know the books you recommend, and she was simply rosy cheeked as all get out. You do realize one of these times flirting so freely with all of the customers is going to get one of them thinking it’s true. I know you’re the manager in this, but… I’m just saying.” She held her hands up defensively, still with a small smile on.

Dorian made a small grumble. “I understand your worry; I just try to entice them into returning for another book recommendation. That’s all. It’s nothing for you to lose sleep over, especially since I’d be the one to deal with any repercussions anyways.”

“Whatever you say, you are the boss.” And with a small salute she turned back to her work area and greeted new customers making their way to the registers. As Dorian walked away he felt a mite bad about the young lady.

A bit lost in his thoughts he heard the oh so familiar, “Ah – excuse me… do you work here?” In an instant he had his customer service award winning smile on.

“Yes of course, what book shall I find for you today?” Dorian turned around to see a man staring back at him. The man’s brown eyes flit away briefly and his arm came up to rub at the back of his neck.

“I was hoping that, if it’s not too much trouble, I could ask for a recommendation? I’m not sure what else to read.” He gave a small smile as if he were intruding.

Dorian couldn’t help but smile truly, partially from the thrill of recommending books and partially from the handsome man before him. “I would _love_ to recommend a book for you.” He looked the man over a bit and laughed internally. _Kristin’s advice will be taken into consideration after this fellow, I think._ The man had unruly blond curls and a stubbled chin, wearing a simple fitted grey tee and jeans. “Now what’s a book you read that you liked?” Dorian clapped his hands together and walked alongside the customer, following him to the fantasy books.

“Oh, well I really like the ‘Game of Thrones’ series. Those books with knights, dragons, all of the glory and mayhem of kingdoms at war.” He looked away embarrassed as his cheeks filled with color.

_This was going to be easy._ “Ah, quite. Those books are very popular.” He nodded and turned toward a specific book case. “I definitely have some recommendations for you. Have you ever heard of Patrick Rothfuss or Scott Lynch?” Dorian continued on, telling just enough about each book to hook his imagination, but not to spoil any of it. This man was hanging on his words and he loved it. He handed the books over to the man and smiled, keeping his hands on the books for a moment longer. “Well I hope you do enjoy them, they truly are _very_ good. If you ever need another book recommendation, do come back and find me, _personally_.” And with that, Dorian gave a small bow, and began to walk off down the aisle.

“Ah, wait!” Dorian stopped, and turned around to see the man followed him just a ways without getting too close. “What’s your name? If I come back… I mean, for another recommendation.”

Dorian looked down and flipped his nametag right way round. “My name’s Dorian. Being a manager, I practically live here. You’ll find me if you need me.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Dorian.” The man cleared his throat a bit, and smiled as he fumbled with his new stack of books. “My name’s Cullen. I’ll – let you get back to work.” He nodded at Dorian and started walking towards the café to find a seat.

_I think I’m glad I didn’t follow through with that advice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's not quite done with Cullen yet. 
> 
> More cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little excited, so here’s part 2. A little longer this time. Hope you like it! Let me know. :D
> 
> Note: the heavy breaks are pov switches.

Cullen took the stairs into the café and sat at a free table, arranging the books before him. He began slowly scanning through the recommendations, and held the copy of ‘Name of the Wind’, barely registering any of the words. He set the book back down on the table and got up to get a drink. As he stood in line Cullen looked out at the rest of the store; he could practically see the whole layout from that angle. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and noticed _him_ helping a customer who made a large purchase carry her bags out of the store. He looked away and turned back towards to counter to stare at the baked goods. _Yes these are very interesting indeed._

“Hey there, what can I get for you today?” The barista had a chipper tone and it brought Cullen out of his thoughts.

“I’ll have a dark roast coffee, uh, room please.” He looked around the café a bit while he waited for the coffee and couldn’t help himself from analyzing it. _Those syrup pumps could be organized better. Those displays should be switched around for better merchandising. There aren’t enough baked goods on display._ Cullen sighed and ran his hands through his hair as his coffee was ready. He paid thanks and went to the condiment bar for cream. Since he was new to this town, maybe he should put in an application. It looked like maybe they could use a new set of eyes, but what did he know.

As he got back to his table, he was determined to choose one of the books Dorian had recommended for him. _Well, he obviously seems to know what he’s talking about. I should just choose a series and go with it._ He sighed and was startled when he heard a voice behind him.

“Just checking in on you folks. Everything going alright?” Cullen turned to see Dorian standing in the entrance to the café’s back room. His arm braced on the doorframe, an air of ease about him. Just as Cullen was about to look away, Dorian turned and saw him, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Very well, you know where to find me if anything goes awry. I doubt it will. Karen knows how to run a tight ship up here.” He stepped away from the door frame and sauntered over to Cullen’s table.

“How are the recommendations treating you?”

“Oh, just taking a closer look. I – uh – think I’ll try this ‘Name of the Wind’ one. It seems pretty interesting.” Cullen couldn’t look up at the man, he just smiled awkwardly at the book hoping he wasn’t making too much of a fool out of himself. The man was so confident and, well, handsome. He knew it, too. Look at him with that bow tie and that perfect mustache.

“Well just a warning if you do decide on that series, Rothfuss takes a very good amount of time writing. If you’re not terribly patient I might say to read the ‘Lies of Locke Lamora’. I’ve been practically dying waiting for the third installment of the Kingkiller Chronicles trilogy.”

Cullen looked up at the man and how easily he spoke of these books as if they were all treasures. He smiled and grabbed the ‘Lies of Locke Lamora’ instead as he stood. “Well, I suppose that makes up my mind then. I’ve never been one for patience.” He tried to look Dorian in the eye, but couldn’t hold the strong gaze as he smiled back. “Thanks for taking the time.” Cullen nodded and began to walk away feeling like he may have actually handled that well enough. He felt a small smile form as he started to head down the stairs, but then he heard his name.

“Cullen. You forgot this. It is still warm; I’m assuming you still want it.” Dorian walked up to him holding his coffee out.

“Ah. I …guess I forgot that. Thank you, again.” He felt the warmth on his cheeks again. _Never quite going to be suave are you._

“Tell me how you like that one when you’re finished, alright? I do hope you enjoy it.”

“I’ll make sure you’re the first I tell.” With a small smile, he turned and practically retreated to the registers. _You are unbelievable. Just because it’s a new place doesn’t mean you need to latch on to the first person who smiles your way._ He pushed back the hair falling in his face and waited in line.

“Hello! I can help whoever’s next!” He stepped up to the counter and greeted the girl. She had a bright smile and easy way about her. “Oh, Dorian loves this book. Did he recommend this one to you? He’d love to talk to you about it.” He swiped his card and looked over.

“Oh, yea. He did actually recommend it to me; he’s very – er - knowledgeable. I guess it’s supposed to be pretty good.” He smiled and rubbed his neck as he grabbed the bag from her. On his way out he made a point not to look back, he’d already made plenty of a fool of himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dorian went back up to the café and grabbed the books Cullen decided against, and shelved them quickly. He knew exactly where they went, so it wasn’t much of a bother. Continuing his rounds, he wound back up at the front to help with a complicated return for a customer. Dorian finished filing the receipts and Kristin came up to him.

“Soo, you’re just on a recommendation spree today, aren’t you?” She smiled and looked up at him. He scoffed and put the file away.

“I always recommend books. It’s what I do. What’s so different about today, pray tell?” He put a hand on his hip and looked at her.

“Well, there was this _very_ handsome man who came up with yet another book you like to recommend. He was fine up until I mentioned your name. Then his face looked like he remembered he left his cat in the oven.”

Dorian sighed and looked at Kristin with a questioning eyebrow raise. “Is that supposed to be good or bad, I’m never sure with your odd imagery.”

“You know what I just talked to you about earlier this evening. C’mon.” She crossed her arms with an unamused pout. “Now what if this one actually comes back”

_Then I get exactly what I want._ “Then he’ll get the 2nd novel and perhaps another recommendation. I don’t see why this matters.” He sighed and looked back at Kristin. “Yes, I know you care. I am sorry. I promise I’ll be a good boy from here on out, yes?” Kristin smiled and nodded in response. “Now we’re about to close up. Be sure everything’s tip-top up here.”

The next few days were nothing special. Good to his word, Dorian tried to add fewer flirtations to his book recommendations, but one can only go so far.

As he made his way into the manager office he heard talk amongst the other managers. “Is there something that I missed?” He paused in the doorway and looked at the two other managers.

Terrance spoke first, “It’s been a long time coming, but Karen decided that it’s finally time to retire. I guess it’s time for us to find a new café manager.”

Gertrude just sighed and looked at the paperwork on the desk. “I hate interviewing for managers.”

_Always the ray of sunshine_. “Well, maybe we’ll find someone even better, and also younger and unlikely to retire anytime soon. I do not envy you on this, though.” Being a relatively new manager he wasn’t required to make hiring decisions of that level yet, thankfully.

The day continued like most, that is, until he saw sandy blond hair walk off in the fantasy direction. Dorian smirked to himself and headed in that direction. He slowed as he neared and turned the corner with purpose. His smile grew as he saw the familiar man kneeling down trying to find, what Dorian assumed, was the next book in the series. Slowly, he walked up to Cullen and leaned against the bookshelf. With a smug tone Dorian started, “Now, either that book was truly remarkable, or you have other reasons to have come back in such a hurry.”

Cullen started at the voice and tried to stand up, only to lose his balance and flail a bit. He stood finally and looked at Dorian with a lopsided grin. “I- yes. Hello. That book was actually rather good. I read it faster than I had expected.” His hand instinctively came to rest at the back of his neck, now staring at the bookshelf.

Dorian leaned away from the bookshelf and stood closer to Cullen. “I’m glad to hear that another recommendation was well received. I can’t help but wonder if that truly was the only reason for your return, though. Say, perhaps you had someone that you wanted to see again.” He raised an eyebrow at Cullen waiting for him to sputter a response, eating up the blush that was spreading across the man’s face.

“I had promised, you know, when I finished the book I’d let you know. And since I finished it so soon… that’s all. Hah. I mean, and some errands around here, too.” Cullen winced after his fumbling and Dorian couldn’t help but find it charming.

“Well I’d hate to keep you from the next installment.” Dorian bent down to grab the title Cullen had been looking for and held on to it for a moment. “Why don’t I give you a bookmark, as well?” He grabbed a business card out of his nametag and slid it into the book. “Don’t lose that, now. I’d be very disappointed.” And with that he placed the book into Cullen’s hands and walked away smiling.

Cullen watched him walk away and then grabbed the card out of the book. It was a standard card with the bookstore’s address and contact information, but on the back was a phone number with an elegant ‘Call me’ written next to it.


End file.
